Marvel 10
by epixScott1
Summary: Ben and Rook were out on patrol one night, and the two accidents get transported into the Marvel universe with no one knowing the two of them are; how are these two going to handle the Marvel universe and get back to their world.
1. Chapter 1

On a star-filled night in the city of Bellawood, there was a small orange truck with a picture of an older man in a Hawaiian shirt and saying above him that said, "Max Plumbing." Inside of the truck were two individuals, they were Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko Ben is a superhero that saves the universe countless times, and his partner Rook has been partners with Ben for a year now. Ben looks out of the truck window and sips some.

Ben sighs out of boredom "men I wish for some action right now,"

"Is it good that there no action and that planet and the city is safe Ben?" said Rook

"It is supposed to be that way, but I'm superhero I'm supposed to kick some evil alien ass, but lately things have been kinda slow,"

"What about different activities other than being a superhero,"

"Like what?"

"Um how about bird watching,"

"Dude bird watching is the most boring and lamest thing to do,"

"Not true you could find some interesting birds that you have never seen before,"

"Rook I have seen things that are beyond interesting at this point in my life,"

"What about video games then you like playing a lot of them,"

"That best idea of I heard all night," Ben pulls out a Sumo Slammer portable game device and started playing it

For another hour, the two partners were about to call it quits for the night with nothing dangerous happening until there was a tremendous explosion from a tall building that causes the truck to stop on the side of the street Ben and Rook to look up.

"What the heck was that?" said Ben

"No idea we should check it out," said Rook

"Finally some action,"

Rook drives the truck toward the building and parked the truck the two partners get out of the truck and look at the building to see something coming down from it and land on a red sedan. The two see an undead clown holding a projector device under his arm Ben know the clown all too well.

"Zombozo I thought you would stop doing crime seeing how I always put you behind bars," said Ben

Zombozo looked at him in angry "Tennyson,"

"Herbert J Zombozo you are under arrest," said Rook pulling out his Proto-tool to a blaster "for the destruction of property and possible theft,"

Zombozo laughs hysterically "not this time I won't be going back to a cell once I got this," showing the projector device

"What is that thing anyway?" said Ben

"Let just say it'll allow me to get more friends to final get rid of you,"

Ben hovers his hand over the Omnitrix "and that not going to happen,"

"I would love to tell you more, but I gotta run," Zombozo jumps over Ben and Rook he starts to runaway

"All right time for XLR8," Ben turn the Omnitrix and finds a hologram of upgrade and slammed his hand on the watch instead of XLR8 Ben transform into something else "WaterHazard oh c'mon this guy is not even that fast,"

"Ben I good we get Zombozo and complain later," said Rook who started to run after Zombozo

WaterHazard shrugs aim his hands at the ground. He shoots water at it, and he started flying through the air. Zombozo looked behind him to see Rook is behind him and spread acid on the ground, trying to get rid of him. Rook jumps over the acid and fire a blast from his Proto-tool but nearly missing Zombozo. WaterHazrad gets in front of Zombozo.

"I think you need a good bath Zombozo," said WaterHazrad and blasts Zombozo with a water blast stopped him in his tracks

Rooks catch up, and he changes the Proto-tool to a net gun, and he shoots a net at Zombozo, wrapping him up in the net, and Zombozo drops the device on the ground and hits one of its buttons.

"Nice work partner," said Rook

"Same to you," said Waterhazard

"Shit," said Zombozo

Waterhazard hit the Omintirx symbol and changes back to Ben walks up to Rook and Zombozo.

"That felt good," said Ben

"I wonder what is the device that Zombozo took?" said Rook

"Let's just grabbed it and ask Max when we call in other plumbers,"

Rook started to call it into the headquarters, but then Ben and Rook hear a beeping noise, and they turned around to see a red glare in the device, then a flashlight blinds the two and the two partner despair out of thin air, leaving Zombozo still stuck in the net.

"Finally something good happens to me," Zombozo who tries to get out of the net but then see a couple of police cars coming this way "dammit,"

Ben and Rook look around to see that they were not in the city anymore but in some abandoned warehouse with few crates and rats that are in the building.

"Okay, now we're in a warehouse," said Ben

"That Device transported us," said Rook

"But where,"

"I'll call in headquarters," Rook uses the plumber bandage to call other plumbers, but it was getting static "something I can't get hold of someone,"

"How about we get out of the warehouse and search around,"

"Good idea Ben,"

Somewhere else in a darkroom was a figure looking at photos and blueprints of a vault. The figure grins from ear to ear.

"Finally I'm going to get a score of a lifetime with no interference from that bug," the men stab a picture with a knife of men in blue and red tights with spider symbol labeled "Spider-Man,"


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and Rook were walking away from the warehouse to search for an answer to where they are, right now, they were walking on the side of the road for about an hour. Ben was getting tired of walking. He stops, and so does Rook.

"Men why I just use Jetray or XLR8 to get somewhere faster than walking at this pace," said Ben

"Ben I don't think it's wise to use the Omnitrix for this situation unless we're under a dangerous situation," said Rook

"Fine," then Ben sees the sun going up behind Rook "and now it's morning,"

"Maybe we should get transportation?"

Then an idea pops into Ben head "I think I got a way to get his ride," Ben sticks his thumb out

"What are you doing?"

"Hitching us a ride like in the movies,"

"I never have seen one of those movies,"

"Remind me to show Jay and Silent Bob strike again once we get back home,"

Sure enough, Ben's idea work as a grey pickup truck on the side of the road Ben and Rook go to the passenger side of the truck the window rolled down to a middle-aged man in the driver's seat.

"Where to?" said the men

"Where you driving to?" said Ben

"I'm heading toward New York City if you look I can take you there,"

"Okay we're not in Bellawood but outside of New York City," Ben thought "sure that would be great mister,"

Ben and Rook get into the backseat of the truck, and the men drive off of the side road, and on to the main road, the men glance back at Ben and Rook a few times, and he asks them.

"Are you two going to some comic convention somewhere?"

"No we're not sir," said Rook

"Oh, then what with the costume than and the fancy watch?"

"Do you know who I am?" said Ben

"No should I,"

"Well yeah, I'm Ben Tennyson,"

"Does not ring any bells,"

"You know the guy save the universe about billion of times,"

"No, I have no idea who you are kid,"

"Interesting?" said Rook thinking about the men never heard about Ben Tennyson and thinking that Rook in some guy in a custom

After about a 2-hour drive, Ben and Rook arrive in New York City, and the men drop them off near a concertation site and drive off to his own business.

"Men I can't believe that guy never heard of me," said Ben

"I think I know why," said Rook

"Really,"

"Yes, we're in another dimension,"

"What,"

"See Ben I started to notice less alien present while walking along the road, our plumber badges are not working, and the fact that the men in the truck never heard of you,"

"I mean it could be possible," said Ben rubbing the back of his head

"And also that," Rook points to Be a Stark Industry billboard on top of a building

"Great we're in another universe that maybe you and I don't exist in," Ben sit down on a bus bench

"Don't lose hope Ben," Rook sit down next to him

"I'm not it's just a bit hard to take in," Ben took a deep breath and stood back up "all right let's try to find a way back home,"

"That's the spirit," Rook stands up as well

"Hm, I say we try to find somewhere we can find information about this dimension,"

"How about a library,"

"C'mon that something that Gwen would say,"

"But what I learn that an earth library could hold knowledge from different countries and cultures,"

"Fine, we'll go to some stinking old library,"

Ben and Rook managed to get to a library with not drawing too much attention to themselves, and they were on the library computer looking for information. They find out that this dimension has it superheroes, supervillains, and different organization to handle masses threat to earth; sadly, the plumbers don't exist in this dimension. Ben decides to get out of the library to get him and Rook lunch.

"I hope this earth has some good chill fries or smoothie," Ben thought as rubs his stomach

Then gunshots were fired in the air Ben look to see a bunch of robbers in yellow costumes coming out of the bank with bags of money and people running down the streets.

"Something never changes," Ben goes to his Omnitrix and tries to select Blitzwolfer, but instead, he transforms into Big Chill. "Hm Big Chill I can work with this," and he flys over invisible to the robber

Inside of the bank was well known a criminal in New York City Shocker, in his opinion, the best heist plan he comes up with when he was jail six months ago.

"This plan is going great so far we blew up under the bank vault floor steal money and jewels and took out the guards. If that spider-punk think of stopping me, then he'll taste my newly upgraded gauntlet," Shocker thought

He reached the front door of the bank until he hears the scream of his hired goons from outside, and he runs out thinking it was Spider-man, but instead, he sees most of his goons frozen and expects one goon that is holding an AKA.

"What the hell going on!" Shocker shouted at the goon

"I don't know some blue freak come out and frozen most of the guys," then appearing right behind him was Big Chill and touched him and the robber is frozen

"I was planning on Spider-man to show up not this," Shocker thought

"Wow dude what type of bank robber are you?" said Big Chill

"The one that put down freaks like you," and Shocker fires electricity at Big Chill, but he avoids it

"I got to be careful around this guy," Big Chill thought as he shoots an Ice beam under Shocker's feet, making him fall to the ground, and Big Chill tries to freeze the gauntlet of Shocker, but he shoots electricity, and Big Chill goes invisible.

"I plan this heist for too long to be ruined by another annoying hero!" Shocker shouted

"And your day but to get a whole lot worse," Shocker turns around to see Spider-man swing at him and kicking him in the face and Spider-man look to see the frozen robbers "what happen here, Herman did you and your boys had a snow day without me,"

"I did," Big Chill uncloaks himself

Spider-Man was taken aback to him "woah who are you?"

"I'm Big Chill,"

"I'm guessing you're the one who froze these guys?"

"Yep all in a hero work,"

"That's good so what are you exactly,"

"Dude I'm a superhero just like you,"

"I know that, but not be rude, are you an alien?"

"Kinda,"

While Big Chill and Spider-man were talking, Shocker gets up and tries to shoot at them both but gets knocked out Big Chill and Spider-man turn around to see Rook holding a Staff.

"He's with me," said Big Chill

Spider-Man webs up Shocker and turns to the two aliens "can you guys explain what you guys are exactly,"

"Um can we talk about this in a more private," said Big Chill with a crowd taking pictures and police cars coming down the streets

"Fine by me I know just the place for us,"

The trio leaves the area before the cops, and the media comes into the scene.


	3. UpdatePoll

So I made a Poll to who should Ben date with on my profile, and I like to hear your guy's opinions.


	4. Chapter 3

Spider-man takes Ben and Rook to a small apartment in the west part of New York Ben, and Rook look around the apartment to see it was a bit of mess with books and paper works on the ground, a small lab set up in the guest room, and some old Chinese food on the kitchen table.

"So I'm guessing this is your hideout?" said Ben

"You could say that," said Spider-man

"I was expecting something your place to be a bit bigger," said Rook

"Hey, it has got a decent rent around these parts of the city," Spider-man sat down on a recliner " so who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Ben Tennyson, and this is my partner Rook to cut to the chase were from another universe,"

"Wait! what?" Spider-man is a bit confuse and shock

"It is true Spider-man we come from a different universe and end up here by accident," said Rook

"All right, just explain it to me,"

Ben and Rook explain to Spider-man about their universe, who they are, and how they ended up in this one.

"Wow I can't believe you name your intergalactic police force are name Plumbers," said Spider-man

"Hey it works pretty well when the Plumbers was not public knowledge," said Ben

"And you have a watch that allows you to turn into all types of aliens?"

"Yep,"

"Men Tony will love to get his hands on it if he founds out about it,"

"Yeah, not going to happen,"

"So Spider-man would you help us?" said Rook

Spider-man rubbed the back of his head "I can't get you guys back to your universe, but I know the right person for the job,"

"Who?"

" Richard,"

"Great where could we meet him?" said Ben

"Um, fortunately, he's not in the country he over at England for some science conference for a few days,"

"I can be patience besides if this world got more bad guys around I would make sure I will be there,"

"Trust me there is a lot,"

"I know it's too much to ask Spider-man but can we stay in your apartment?" said Rook

"I'm unless you guys can handle my guestroom/lab then sure," Spider-man shrugs

"No problem," said Ben

"I'm curious, can I see another alien of yours?"

"Sure," Ben goes to his Omnitrix and goes to a random alien, and he transforms into Kickin Hawk "what do you think?"

"Wow, you turn into an alien chicken,"

"That knows Kung fu," Kickn Hawk added

"I don't think your fight moves resembles Kung Fu Ben," said Rook

"Eh, I think it does," then Kickin Hawk hits the symbol on his chest and changes back to Ben

"Okay my life got weirder," Spider-man thought "anyway just you guys know I won't take my mask around you guys,"

"Oh yeah because of the whole secret identity,"

"Yes, I don't mind to be rude you know,"

"No worries I get I used to keep my secret a few years ago before I went public,"

"How did that work out for you?"

"I kinda got fame went to my head,"

"Kinda? That not what Kevin and Gwen said about your early days of being famous," said Rook

"All right, I had a big ego okay,"

"Do not worry I know some people that were like you," said Spider-man

"But thanks for helping us out Spider-man,"

"No problem it what a hero does,"

Author note: Sorry for this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer and remember to vote on the poll.


	5. Chapter 4

The next night at Spider-man apartment, Ben was getting bored staying in the apartment for about a day with no action to do and just watching Tv on Spider-man coach watching a South Park marathon and a bunch of comedy movies. So Ben decided to take a nice walk in the streets of New York City to pass the time Ben waited for Rook and Spider-man to be asleep so that he doesn't have to get scolded by the two for leaving. Ben uses Omnitrix to change into Ghostfreak to fly out of the room quietly and get into a lonely alleyway and change back to himself.

"Now all that stealth part is done now, it's time to see this dimension New York City got other than heroes and villains," Ben thought as he got out of the alleyway.

Ben walked around New York streets seeing various signs, buildings, and billboards of brands and companies that he never heard of from the Oscorp to the Avenger tower then a billboard for a newspaper company called the Daily bugle and with the latest news on Spider-man. That shows an image of Spider-man, and next to the image bold words, "Spider-man causes another large property damage."

"Wow, that newspaper company sure doesn't like Spider-man. I wonder why?" Ben thought

Ben then stops at New York time square for some rest and looks at a large number of people in Time square, either talking or taking pictures around them.

"Men it's been a long time that nobody didn't come up to me for a picture, autograph or even asking me out on a random," Ben thought then look down at his Omnitrix "But still I kinda missing some action right now,"

Then the news pops up on the big screen in Times Square with news broadcasters with the image of dead gangsters on the screen.

"Today the lone vigilante named Punisher has killed about 30 gangsters in an abandoned auto shop but barely left any survivors at the auto shop. If you had any information on where about of the Punisher, please inform any local police station,"

"Okay, stay clear of the Punisher," Ben thought.

"On other news, some strange creature has stopped a bank robber," then the image of Big chill with Spider-man pops up "we have no information what the creature is, but we do know that Spider-man seems have taken care of it,"

"Just like old times," Ben get up from the bench, but he bumps into a girl "sorry,"

"No problem," said the girl.

Ben takes a look at the girl around his age who had black hair and blue eyes wearing a purple dress and white heels.

"I'm guessing you're a tourist?" said the girl

"How can you tell?" said Ben

"Just a guess many people all over the world to come to see the famous big apple but I think New Jersey is way better,"

"Huh good to know,"

"Anyway, I gotta go to a fancy party that a friend of mine might get myself more into trouble,"

"Don't we all have that one troublemaking friend,"

The girl chuckles "maybe I'll see you sometimes again later," the girl walks off.

"She seems nice," Ben thought then he looked at his phone to see it was 11:00 pm "I guess a couple of minutes for free time before I go back to Spider-man apartment,"

Ben then hears a colossal crash noise then turns to see a bunch of people running away from what seems like a tornado Ben looked to see the villain Whirlwind with a couple of destroyed Stark Industries delivery trucks.

"Finally, some action," Ben thought.

Ben quickly goes behind a random van with no one looking and activates his Omnitrix and selects an alien form, and he transforms into XLR8, and he quickly runs and lands a few punches on the villain without Whirlwind not knowing what hit him.

"What's hitting me?" said Whirlwind trying to punch XLR8, but he dodges.

"Me," said XLR8 hitting Whirlwind in the face causing him to stumble back.

Whirlwind gets at XLR8, "Jesus, what even are you?"

"I'm a hero; that's what I am," XLR8 smiles.

"You better leave this know of your concern,"

"Seeing how causing tons of damage and making carnage it is my concern,"

"Then die," Whirlwind made several miniature tornadoes at XLR8 to throw him off his feet.

But XLR8 dodges the miniature tornadoes and lands a punch in Whirlwind's stomach, getting frustrated. Whirlwind uses his blades from his wrist and throws it at XLR8, but he catches them from the air and drops them on the ground.

"You know this is getting boring," said XLR8 who moves out Whirlwind way when his lower part is a tornado that he tries to get XLR8 "but now it time to end,"

XLR8 sees a bunch of loose ropes on the ground. He grabs them, and using Whirlwind's power to his advantage, XLR8 wraps the villain up tightly, making him fall to the ground.

"I guess that a wrap," XLR8.

"Oh god did you just say that?" said Whirlwind

"What? that's a good joke,"

"No, isn't," XLR8 looked up to see Ironmen coming down from the air and landing on the ground, "and who you might be?"

"I'm XLR8, a superhero, and you?"

"You kidding, right?"

"No?"

"Tony Stark, aka Ironmen ring any bells?"

"Oh, that guy that owns the Stark industry?"

"That right thanks for the help on old here but I got some question if you don't mind asking,"

Then XLR8 started to blink red "Oh, maybe next time I gotta go," XLR8 runs off at max speed.

"That was strange," said Ironmen, looking down at Whirlwind, "but time for you to go to jail," Ironmen picks up Whirlwind and flies off with him.

XLR8 managed to make it back to Spider-man's apartment, and Ben transformed back to himself as he quietly got back in the apartment from a key under Spider-man's mate.

"Looks like I got away with this," Ben smirks.

When he got in, he saw awake Rook standing next to the tv, "how's walk, Ben?"

"Um, fine nothing un eventual why are you up, Rook,"

"Oh woken up to use the bathroom and see my partner gone then I saw this on Tv," Rook reveals a news clip of XLR8 fighting Whirlwind "care to explain Ben,"

Ben gulps "well you know I gotta help when I see a crazy villain on the loose and causing havoc,"

"Ben I know that you were doing what right but we don't need any more attention to use,"

"Rook relax I'm sure we're fine, and no one isn't suspicious of us,"

Then at Shield Helicarrier, Nick Fury was looking at images of Big Chill and a new one of XLR8 with Maria Hill next to him.

"So sir what are we going to about these aliens?" said Maria

"We get further information or capture on these things we'll get surveillance around New york for any more alien pop up,"

"Got it, sir," Maria made a few calls to Shield agents on the lookout for the aliens.


	6. Chapter 5

On the next day in Spider-man's bedroom, Spider-man was trying to get a hold on the Fantastic Four, more specifically Reed Richard, to help Ben and Rook to get back to their dimension. He still couldn't hold on to them with missed phone calls. Spider-man took a bit of a break to rethink what to do next.

"Maybe I should get Tony on this? He might help with Ben and Rook, but he probably would be more interested in Ben Omnitrix," Spider-man thought as he looks to see Ben and Rook in his living room couch playing Spider-man videogames "I got to figure a way to help them they cannot stay in my apartment if they stuck here forever plus my landlord would raise the rent for my apartment he if found out I got roommates,"

Spider-man hears knocking on his window, and he turns around to see Miles in his Spider-man costume knocking on the window, and Spider-man opens the window, and Miles lets himself in Spider-man's apartment taking off his mask.

"So nice of you to drop by Miles," said Spider-man

"Hey Peter I need your help with something important," said Miles

"With what? What's going on, Miles?"

"You see my classmate from my school his name is Cory and has been missing for the last three days, and no one hasn't seen him since,"

"Are you sure he missing maybe he went on a trip with his parents or something,"

"His parents haven't seen him since he left for school on Friday,"

"I would love to help, but I am kinda dealing with another problem,"

"What problem?"

"Well, you see,"

Then a knocking on Spider-man door and Ben's voice came, "hey Spider-man, did you get any call back from ?"

"And who's that?" said Miles

"One of two people I'm trying to help," said Spider-man

"Whom are you talking to?" said Ben

"Just a friend,"

"Oh, all right," Ben walked away from the door.

"And the problem is your two guests, and you are dealing with it?" said Miles

"See the two people in my apartment are from another dimension, and they are stuck in ours, and I'm tiring to get them back to their dimension, but I can't get a hold of Reed Richards,"

"Can I meet them?"

"I mean, it would be confusing with both of us being called Spider-man?"

"How about I just use my first name,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Peter beside it's not like their going find out my true identity,"

"Okay then,"

Peter opens his bedroom, and Miles puts his mask back on. They walk out to see Ben and Rook back on Spider-man's couch, and the two turn to see Spider-man and Miles.

"So I'm guessing his your friend you're were talking about Spider-man," said Rook

"Yes, Ben and Rook meet Miles," said Spider-man

"Sup," said Ben

"Greeting," said Rook

"So that dude is alien," said Miles pointing to Rook

"Yep hope he doesn't freak out," said Ben

"No, I meet stranger people,"

"Glad to hear," said Rook

"So Spider-man told me that you guys are from another dimension,"

"Yes, we are, and in my dimension, I save the universe a bunch of times," Ben smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, he has in fact," said Rook

"See, and I'm a big-time superhero," Said Ben

"Wait a minute Spider-man, can they help me out with my problem?" said Miles

"What problem, Miles?"

" I don't know Miles some people are trying to figure out who these two are and where they come," said Spider-man

"No problem we can go in the dead of night with no people around," said Ben

"That would make us less suspicious," Rook added in.

"So?" said Miles turn to Spider-man

Spider-man gives in "fine but tries not to draw any more attention to yourselves," Spider-man buzzed, and he looked at his phone, "and I gotta go on an Avenger meeting to see you guys later," Spider-man took off.

"So what's the problem, Miles?" said Ben

After Miles explains to Ben and Rook his missing friend Cory the three head to where Cory was last seen before he disappeared, was at a subway station, and they see nobody at the subway station the three look around the area.

"So Ben what's your power?" said Miles

"Well see this," Ben shows Miles the Omnitrix "this is the Omnitrix and it stored millions of alien DNA, and I can turn into any of them,"

"Wow, that is amazing,"

"I know,"

"So Miles did Cory ever get in trouble with the law?" said Rook

"No Cory never gets in trouble at all he's a straight arrow,"

Ben then noticed a hole that was barely covered-up near the train tracks a few feet away from them.

"Hey what's that?" said Ben as he points the covered-up hole

The three get closer to the hole, and Miles roped the cover-up into finding a secret passage. Three go into the secret passage to find themselves looking at the small civilization of Moloids and a group of workers men being forced to mine the ground by the Moloids.

"What are they?" said Rook

"Well from the news stories I read from those guys are Moloids," said Miles

"Moloids?" said Ben

"They are like Mole people that live in the earth underground,"

"It seems that they are using human to mined," said Rook

"So who is running this operation?" said Ben

"Probably Mole men is the one leading and kidnapped Cory and the other people down there," said Miles

"Well let's get Mole Man and free the humans before the late-night shows come on," Ben cracked his knuckles and goes to his Omntriex and selected an alien and Ben to transform into Diamondhead "Diamondhead,"

"Woah," said Miles

"It's hero time," and three heroes go down the cliff to save people from Mole Man.

When the heroes come down to the cliff, the Moloids turn their attention to the three intruders who attack them. Diamondhead knocks the Moloids out, Miles webbed them up, and Rook uses his Proto-tool to tase the Moloids. The three managed to beat the Moloids, and Miles freed the humans, and he managed to find Cory, a blonde teenage boy with a ripped up t-shirt, scratch blue jeans, and a missing right shoe.

"Cory are you all right?" said Miles

"How did you know my name?" said Cory

"Your friends from school ask me to look for you,"

"Oh,"

"What's going on here,"

"Mole Man had us to mine some weird crystals we been working nonstop,"

"That is cruel," said Rook

"And where is the Mole man?"

"He's in a fort about south from here now can you help us out of here,"

"I got it," Diamondhead created a ladder to the top of the cliff with his crystal "there you go,"

"Thanks, crystal guy,"

"It's Diamondhead,"

Then there was rumbling on the ground, and everyone looked to see Mole man riding on top of a giant humanoid Lizard, and Mole Man was not happy at all.

**Author note: Remember vote in the poll for this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Oh boy, this is not good," Diamondhead thought, preparing himself to fight Mole, who is riding on top of a giant humanoid lizard.

"Cory, you and the other should leave now," said Miles and Cory nod, yes he and the other humans go to Diamondhead leader to get out.

"Who dares enter my kingdom and foiled my plans," said Mole man

"That would be us Mole man," said Rook

"Yeah so why don't you and your thing give up or we'll kick your ass," said Diamondhead

"Please you two creatures and that miniature Spider-man would barley hurt my beloved Giganto Jr.," said Mole man patting the creature head

"You name it that oddly sweet in a weird way," said Miles

"Enough with this meaningless conversation prepare to die you, three hooligans,"

Giganto Jr. runs at the three heroes at full force, and three of them move out of the monster path. Rook used his Proto tool to change into a blaster shooting at Giganto Jr., and Diamondhead tried to trap the creature with his crystals. Meanwhile, Miles made a web line onto Mole man pulling him off of Giganto Jr. and onto the ground.

Mole man gets up off the ground and fuming in anger, "you little crap, I'll make you pay," and swings at Miles with his Staff.

Miles dodges his Staff and one punch he knocks out Mole man "please what a tool,"

Then Giganto Jr. looked to see his master knockout him, and he got angry, and he slapped Diamondhead into a wall causing a bunch of rocks to fall on him.

"Ben are you all right?" said Miles

"Yeah, I think I got something better to beat Junior," said Diamondhead Ben switches from Diamondhead into another alien form quickly and he changes into Gravattack and comes out of the rock "Gravattack!"

"Ben I hope you come up with a plan," said Rook moving out of Giganto Jr. stumps

"Of course I do Rook," said Gravattack as he uses his gravikinesis to pick up Giganto Jr. off the ground and float in the air

"I think where this is going," said Miles who starts to webbed the up Giganto Jr. arms and hands so it wouldn't move

"Rook can you get your net out,"

"Got it," said Rook who changes his Proto-tool from a blaster to a net launcher and putting Giganto Jr. into a large net and Gravattack put the creature down "good job Ben,"

"Thanks, partner now," Gravattack turned to a knockout Mole man, "what are we going to do with him?"

"Well someone from that group of people we save would call the police I'll stay here while you two head back to Spider-man apartment with being seen," said Miles

"No problem Miles," Gravattack turn back to Ben "catch you later,"

"Thanks for helping me out, Ben and Rook," Ben and Rook wave goodbye as they leave. The two head back to Spider-man's apartment without getting noticed by anyone on the way back to the apartment.

"Yep, nothing calls for a job well done then smoothies," said Ben going to Spider-man fridge and taking out mint mixed cherry smoothie and started drinking.

"I wonder how long is the Spider-man Avenger meeting?"

"Don't know the usual big superhero meeting can last a while when they talk about something very important,"

At Avenger tower, Spider-man was at the Avenger meeting room with She-hulk, Wolverine, Iron man, Black Widow, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, and Captain America. Spider-man didn't quite read the text message about what the meeting was, but he'll try to catch up on what's going on.

"So what is this meeting about Tony?" said Black Widow.

"The meeting about the sighting of a couple of aliens that pop around New York in the last couple of days," said Iron man as he turned on the projector to show images of Ben aliens from Big Chill to XLR8 and Rook.

"Ah crap," Spider-man thought

"Are these aliens dangerous?" said She-hulk

"So far no they have been a quick, helpful stopping crime,"

"What problem then Tony if that all they're doing," said Captain America

"The problem is I got some info that Shield is trying to handle these aliens and seeing how Nick Fury can have alternative motives I think it best we talk to on one of them,"

"How about Spider-man he talked to the big blue wing alien," said Wolverine

"Well, I guess I better tell them seeing how Tony wants to help," Peter thought then said "I know more about the aliens,"

"Really, care to tell us," said Hawkeye

"Well see those two aliens are the same,"

"What do you mean by the same?" said Iron man

Spider-man starts to explain most of what happened in a few days of Ben and Rook coming from another dimension, then Ben changes into all types of aliens, and at last Ben and Rook crash into Spider-man's apartment.

"That quite interesting to say the least," said Captain America

"So let me get this straight a teenage boy has a watch that turns whatever alien that it got stored in it," said Luke Cage

"Yep," said Spider-man

"I wish I was that lucky to get that watch,"

"Spider-man if you couldn't get a hold on Reed in those days then why didn't you bring those boys to us," said She-hulk

"That was going to be my backup plan when I was thinking on the way over here," said Spider-man

"And where are they now?" said Wolverine

"They are with Miles helping him out with looking for a friend,"

"All right then all you have to do Spider-man is get Ben and Rook at Avenger tower without Fury noticing," said Hawkeye

"He probably has shield agents scouting New York to look for Ben," said Blackwidow

"I can keep Fury busy for a while until we sort Ben and Rook situation," said Iron man then thought "I might take a crack at that Ben has,"

"So meeting over?" said Luke Cage getting up from his chair

"Yes the meeting over Luke, Spider-man get Ben and Rook over here bright and early," said Captain America

"No problem Steve," said Spider-man then thought, "I wonder how Ben and Rook are going to take the news?"


	8. Chapter 7

On the next day in a black limo, Ben and Rook were in the limo with Spider-man heading to Avenger Tower after Spider-man told the two about the avengers knowing the truth about going to help them.

"So any advice on a good first impression for the Avengers Spider-man?" said Ben

"I got no advice Ben most of them pretty easy to talk to expect Wolverine my advice don't joke about his hair or try to take the last beer in the refrigerator," said Spider-man

"Got it, and who Wolverine?"

"The guy that can pop razor-sharp clothes through his knuckles,"

"Doesn't that hurt?" said Rook

"Nah Wolverine got a healing factor it only hurt a little,"

"Anyway, how are the Avengers going to help us?"

"Well don't have contact with Mr. Fantastic our second person who might know about building a portal to another dimension is Tony Stark aka Iron Man,"

Ben then remembers he's the encounter with Ironmen a couple of night ago "oh I meet him already,"

"When?"

"I snuck out when I got bored one night fought a villain name Whirlwind and Ironmen shows up, but I ran before he asks me questions,"

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"It slipped out of mind," Ben flashed an innocent smile.

"Fine, I'll let it slide for now,"

As three head toward the Avengers tower somewhere else in the back of the van were four costume villains known as The Wrecking Crew, and they gather up in the van to plan their attack on the avengers.

"So what the plan to get some payback on the avengers?" said Thunderball

"Yeah I went to smash my fist into Thor's mouth," said Piledriver

"And I went to rundown Hawkeye for shooting me with his stupid trick arrow," said Bulldozer cracking his knuckles

"Would you guy shut up and I would tell you," said Wrecker

"Fine,"

"Now we need to do something that they never expect us to do,"

"Like what?" said Piledriver raising an eyebrow

"We attack them head-on at their tower and try to destroy that eyesore,"

"That sounds stupid,"

"Oh yeah do you guys have any other ideas then because I'm all ears," The four other members think for a moment and come up with nothing. "That's what I thought now let's get there and cause some mayhem,"

Ben and Rook arrive inside the avenger tower, and they look around, and they are amazed by the tower.

"Now, this is a superhero group home base," said Ben.

"Like the ones in your comics?" said Rook

"Yeah but way better and more real,"

Spider-man comes up behind them "I guess you guys liking this place already,"

"Yes we do Spider-man," said Rook

"The other heroes are up to we should get going,"

Ben, Rook, and Spider-man head toward the elevator and they get in the elevator, and they head up to the upper floor of the tower, then Jarvis comes through the elevator speaker.

"Spider-man good evening I see you brought the two guest that is expecting," said Jarvis

"Woah I guess that's the tower butler right?" said Ben

"Not exactly," said Spider-man

"I'm the A.I. system that made to help through his missions, superhero duty, and daily life," said Jarvis

"That's fascinating," said Rook

"Men wish we had A.I. in the Plumber Headquarter it would be so easy to get things to fix faster," said Ben

"I think you might have to talk with Magister Tennyson about that Ben,"

"What, it would be better than waiting for Blukic and Dibra,"

"Good point,"

The elevator stopped on their floor, and three get out to see they are on the lounge area of the floor to see Wolverine drinking beer on the couch, Hawkeye sitting down at a table putting name labels onto his arrow, and Wasp reading a book who then notice Spider-men, Ben, and Rook.

"Hey Spider-man who are those two you brought?" said Wasp that made Hawkeye and Wolverine stop what they were doing

"I'm guessing that Ben and Rook that you told us about Spider-man," said Hawkeye

"Yep where Tony?" said Spider-man

"He on his way back from Miami after dealing some business deal there," said Wasp

Wolverine get up and take a good look of Ben and Rook "nice meet you two I'm Wolverine,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Wolverine," said Rook

"Sup," said Ben

"I feel like I'm missing out on something can someone tell me who are these two exactly?" said Wasp

"Well I'm Ben 10 and this partner Rook, and we're from another dimension and trying to get back," said Ben

"And it was said in the meeting that you missed last night," said Hawkeye

"Oh, then welcome to Avenger tower Ben and Rook I'm Wasp," said Wasp

"And I'm Hawkeye with the introduction out of the way. I got to ask how many aliens are in that watch, Ben?"

"About million of alien DNA and more if I scan another alien DNA I get that form," said Ben

"That's probably one of the reasons Tony wanted Ben to be here," Wolverine thought.

"So what we do now?" said Rook

"I guess we wait for Tony if you guys want we can take a tour the rest of the Avenger Tower if you guys want?" said Wasp

Before Ben or Rook could answer the tower to start to shake and then there is a tremendous sound of something crashing into the tower, and Hawkeye looks down to see the Wrecking Crew smashing up the avenger tower.

"Looks like the Wrecking Crew are back," said Hawkeye

"Just when I thought I had a peaceful afternoon," said Wolverine.

"I guess it's time to put them back to jail again," said Wasp

"Can we help I can help out dish some heroics," said Ben

"You think it's a good idea to let these two in Spider-man?"

"I suppose so," said Spider-man

"Awesome," Ben goes to Omintriix, and he tries to transform into Four-arms but instead Water Hazard "not the one I wanted, but this would do,"

"What is this form?" said Hawkeye getting his arrows and his bow

"Water Hazard pretty is a useful alien,"

"No time for question let's get down there take care of those clowns," said Wolverine

The Avengers, Ben, and Rook head down to the street level to see The Wrecking Crew causing havoc on the streets trying to tear down the Avenger Tower, and they notice the superhero groups.

"Well look who decides to come out they're tower," said Pile driver

"Don't you guys have anything better to do then put yourselves back in jail," said Spider-man

"Nah we just went to destroy your eyesore and crack a few skulls," said Bulldozer

"and that's not going happen," said Wolverine

Then Wrecker notice Water Hazard and Rook "who theses guy your new members because they'll introduce to their first ass-kicking,"

"I heard better," said Water Hazard

Then the two groups start to fight with Hawkeye and Wasp fight Bulldozer, Wolverine fighting Pile driver, Spider-man takes on Thunderball, leaving Ben and Rook to face Wrecker.

"Seriously you're going to fight us with a crowbar?" said Water Hazard

"I went one on one with Thor, so you two are nothing to me," said Wrecker swinging at Water Hazard and Rook, but they dodge the crowbar, destroying a light post.

"Ben we need to be careful that Crowbar seems to be the source of his power," said Rook using his proto-tool as a Blaster shooting at Wrecker hitting his back

"Got it," Water Hazard as he produces a stream of water to make a whip hitting Wrecker in the face.

"I'm getting tired of you two," Wrecker managed to hit Water Hazard, causing him to fall back into a fire hydrant.

"All right, that hurt a lot," Water Hazard thought, then saw the fire hydrant, then an idea pop into his head.

Meanwhile, Rook dodges Wrecker attacks, and he turns his proto-tool into a power sword and blocks his crowbar.

"You're not going to last any longer hero," said Wrecker swiping at Rook who dodges

"Rook move!" Water Hazard and Rook does Wrecker look to see a large amount of water coming toward his way and hits like a semi-truck knocking his crowbar out of his hand. Rook quickly uses his Proto-tool to cast a net to trap the villain under it.

"Good work Ben," said Rook

"Eh, no problem partner," said Water Hazard

The two heroes look to see the other Avengers take care of The Wrecking Crew with Spider-man putting them in his webs.

"Well looks like you two took care of Wrecker," said Wasp

"Not bad work," said Wolverine

"Thanks," said Rook

Hawkeye look to see the new vans were coming down the road "you two should get into the tower before the media come and asking a question about you two,"

"Got it," said Water Hazard as he and Rook go back into the avenger tower.

Meanwhile, on top of the rooftop was Agent Coulson, who viewed the action, called Nick Fury.

"Yeah I think I knew where the aliens are at?" said Agent Coulson

"Where?" said Fury

"At the Avenger Tower,"

"I guess I'll make my random appearance to Avengers in a few minutes,"

Author note: So far X-23 is first Mrs. Marvel is a close second so remember to vote in the pole


	9. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Tony arrives in the Avengers tower and sees down below him the Wrecking crew getting arrested by the NYPD. Then looks to see several Avengers members Hawkeye, Spider-man, and Wasp are sitting in the lounge area with Ben and Rook looking at the news on what happened earlier. Tony walks up to them.

"So I see you guys took care of the Wrecking Crew," said Tony

"Yeah those guys are not that hard to defeat," said Wasp

Tony look at Ben and Rook "I'm guessing you guy are the visitor that Spider-man talk yesterday,"

"Yes sir," said Rook

"Yep," said Ben

"Glad to meet you Rook," Tony shake Rook hands "and nice to meet you again Ben,"

Ben lightly laugh "yeah sorry I bail like that the last time we meet I just didn't want to get in trouble,"

"I'll let slide now we got to discuss your guy's situation,"

"Do you know a way to get us home," said Rook.

"Yes and no I can build something that can go through another dimension, but it's going to take time on finding where and what dimension you two come from,"

"In other words, Ben and Rook are stuck here until we find their dimension in this device that you're going to make," said Hawkeye

"Exactly,"

"Alright I can deal with a little patience besides I can do what I do best," said Ben

"Being a hero," said Rook

"Right on the target,"

"I don't get it was that complaint or a phase,"

"I'll tell you about it later,"

"Okay, but there are few more things we need to get clear like they can't live with Spider-man anymore it could draw suspicion," said Hawkeye

"Plus I think my landlord is onto me that have two house guest," said Spider-man

"Then they can live in the Avenger tower spar guest bedroom for the moment," said Tony

"Sweet we get to live in this awesome tower," said Ben

"Yes and don't try to throw a party in this place,"

"We won't," said Rook

Then coming out of the elevator was Nick Fury, who isn't in a pleasant mood and walks in front of the avengers.

"Hello Nicky what the pleasure of you coming here announce," said Tony

"Tony I got some information that you and your Avengers member know the whereabouts some of the alien popping up recently in New York,"

"We do why you care they not causing any trouble or taking over the world," said Wasp

"I care because it's a matter of this country and this world safety we know full well about these aliens and what they are up to,"

"So like your usual spy stuff and invasion of privacy," said Spider-man

"Yes," then Fury look to see Ben and Rook "and who are these two by the way,"

"There are fans that Spider-man brought to have the tour of the place," said Hawkeye

"Yeah and my friend is really into those alien cosplay," said Ben

"What?" said Rook and Ben elbow him to get into the lie "oh yeah I like cosplaying,"

"Uh-huh,"

"See you got nothing to worry about Furry we have gotten takings care of," said Spider-man

"The few times that Avengers has taken care of things they usually come back and bite everyone in the ass, so the aliens are going taken in Shield's hands," said Nick Fury

"Hold up Fury can't exactly do that," said Tony

"Why can't I Tony?" said Nick

"Because those aliens are apart Avengers now if you try to mess with them you mess with us,"

Then Wolverine comes out of the elevator with beer cases in his hand and sees Fury "is there any problem here bub,"

"Your playing with fire Tony you'll get burnt in the end," before Fury leaves he got a quick glimpse of Ben watch and see the hourglass figure on it "hm interesting,"

"Someone mind telling me what happens?"

"I'll explain to him," said Spider-man going to Wolverine and explaining what happened while he was gone

"So are we apart of the Avengers?" said Ben eagerly.

"I guess so," said Hawkeye


	10. Chapter 9

A few days later, Ben and Rook adjusted to living in the Avenger tower for a while and that Tony Stark will help them get back to earth and not let Shield find out about where Ben and Rook truly came from. Rook tested out a device that Tony made that would make Rook look like a human as Ben is in the living room going through magazines because he is bored and needs something to do.

"Men there is gotta be something I can do," said Ben putting a magazine back on the table

"You could go to the movies?" said Rook, counting making his human disguise on the device.

Ben smiles "that good idea partner I could watch one of this earth movie,"

"I'll just let Tony know where you are going,"

"Thanks, Rook,"

Ben leaves the Avenger tower and heads to the nearest theater, but he doesn't know that he was being followed by a shield agent dressed as a businessman and talking to Maria Hill on the phone.

"The target has left the Avenger tower," said the agent

"Good is there any other Avenger members around the target," said Maria

"No, he alone,"

"And where is he going?"

"No idea,"

"Then continue following him Agent Smith and report in if there anything happens,"

"Got ma'am,"

The agent continues to follow Ben because he finds an open theater and tries to decide what movie to watch.

"Hm should I watch Knives out or Upgrade," Ben thought then he made a decision "I could go for some good mystery movie Knives out it is," Ben heads into the theater, and the agent follow him in

Ben gets his popcorn and soda to go to his seat. However, he does notice the agent following him.

"This guy isn't right following in the same movie theater, and go to the same movie he could mean trouble I have to lose and know-how," Ben thought.

Ben went to his seat as the agent was about to sit behind him, and Ben 'accidentally' dropped his soda and popcorn on the agent's lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry mister," said Ben

The agent grinds his teeth and smiles "it's no problem I'll clean myself off," the agent left the film

Ben sits down "Good I can now watch this movie,"

However, that won't be happening as they were screaming in the theater, and Ben gets up from his seat and goes to check out the source of the scream, and he sees outside of the theater the supervillain Stilt man carrying large amounts of money in his hand.

"Seriously, the fuss about I can take care of this quickly and be back before the movie starts," Ben thought as he looked around for the agent's signs. He goes out of the theater and goes behind the dumpster, and he transforms into Spidermonkey.

"Time to take care of this," Spidermonkey thought

Spidermonkey swings by Stilt man, and he lands onto a lamp post and confronts the villain.

"What the hell are you?" said Stilt man

"I was going to say the extract same thing to you because I have no idea what to think of you," said Spidermoneky

"Whatever the name Stilt man gets out of my way," Stilt man tries to punch Spidermonkey, but he dodges and shoots a web in the men's mouth.

"Stilt man seriously what a lame name," Spidermonkey quickly webbed up Stilt man legs making him fall onto the hotdog cart "easy way to take down,"

Spidermonkey looked around to see the cop cars were coming and a bunch of people taking photos. Spidermonkey quickly left the scene.

"Now it's finally time to watch that movie,"

Meanwhile, back with the agent in the theater after he cleans himself, he gets a call from Maria Hill.

"What the hell happen," said Maria

"What?"

"Where is the target?"

"...I lost him he outsmarts me, ma'am,"

"I can see that as another alien just dealt with another criminal a few blocks away from you,"

"I'll try again,"

"No you won't you heading back got it,"

"Got it,"

"Got it,"

Maria ends the call and turns to Fury, "now what, sir?"

"We will wait for the moment when he slips up, and we'll get him," said Fury


	11. Interlude

The next day at Avenger tower, Ben and Rook were watching a news image of Spidermonkey taking down the villain, and it cuts to the NewsChannel anchormen.

"That another sighing of an alien hero that has been seen all over New York? With no explanation on where they came from or why they are here, we go down the streets to ask the people of New York about these aliens," said the anchormen

"This should be interesting?" said Rook

"Hey maybe I'll get people who appreciate my heroic service," said Ben

A reporter comes to a young lady wearing a Captain Marvel shirt, "so what do you think of these alien heroes?" said the young lady.

"Hey more heroes the better I say, and they don't seem to be evil to me," said the young lady

"See I already got someone who likes me," said Ben

Then the reporter goes to a man walking out of an office building, "why do you think about the aliens popping up around the city?"

"As long those aliens don't wreck my house or my car in any fight then I'm cool with them being in New York," said the office men

Then the reporter comes to another man wearing an army shirt "what you think of new alien heroes in the city sir,"

"I think we should get rid of them and some of the so-called superheroes should do about it before those alien turn on us," said the army men

"And non-supporter," said Ben

Then it goes back to the anchormen "we'll see more of these interview after these commercial breaks,"

"Anyway Rook how your disguise coming?" said Ben

"I'm actually finished with the disguise Ben," said Rook

"Really? Let me see,"

"Alright,"

Rook gets up from the couch, and the device resembles a belt, and Rook presses the blue button on the top of the belt. Rook turns into a teen about the same age as Ben Rook had black hair, brown eyes; he is about 6 feet tall and has an athletic body. Rook wore a dark blue casual shirt, black jeans, white socks, blue running shoes, and a black wristwatch.

"What you think Ben?" said Rook

"Wow the device works perfectly," said Ben

"Thanks, Ben but Tony did say I shouldn't get the device wet or be in extreme heat,"

"Got it but hey at least you can come outside for now,"

"That would be great," Rook turns the device back off and goes back to his original self.

Then the Spider-man comes into the building holding a box "hey guys, how's it going?"

"Great Spider-man," said Rook

"What with the box?" said Ben

"Actually Ben this box is for you,"

"Really?" Spider-man hands Ben the box

"Yeah seeing how you are part of the avengers and old Furry is trying to figure you out, it would be best if you had a costume of your own

Ben open the box and see the costume "woah,"

"Try it out, Ben,"

About a minute in the bedroom, Ben comes out in his costume. Ben wore a black eye mask, black and green tight shirt in the middle of the shirt is the Omnitrix symbol, green cloak, tight black pants, green belt, and black and green combat boots.

"So did you come up with your superhero name Ben?" said Spider-man

"I already did, I'll call myself Ben thousand,"


End file.
